Diese nervige Schülerin
by Vika Snape
Summary: Zufälle gibt es. Manchmal scheinen sie auf den ersten Blick schlecht zu sein, doch auf den zweiten sind sie so viel mehr als das. Kurzer Erotischer Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
Erotischer One Shot. Für Leser unter 16 Jahren nicht geeignet. **

**Diese nervige Schülerin **

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Kerker. Die Schüler hatte ihre Angsterfüllten Augen auf ihren Professor gerichtet. Niemand wagte es weiter an seiner Trank zu arbeiten und wartete darauf, dass sich der Tränkemeister wieder gefangen hatte.  
Snape stand bestialisch wie eine Kobra vor den armen Neville Longbotten, welcher ihn verzweifelt an sah. Er hatte nun fünf Minuten auf den Schüler ein geschrien, weil dieser fast und zwar nur fast, eine Zutat in den Trank geworfen hätte, welche zu einer Explosion führt.  
Snape schien sich wieder zu fassen und sein Gesicht nahm den selben kalten und monotonen Ausdruck an.

In letzter Zeit war er gereizter als sonst und ärgerte sich innerlich leicht, dass er vielleicht etwas übertrieben hat. Diese Unsicherheit ließ er sich aber natürlich nicht anmerken.  
_''50 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor''_ zischte Snape als er plötzlich von einer hellen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
_''Das ist nicht fair Professor! Neville hatte vermutlich nicht vor seine Handlung auszuführen und es ist ja auch nichts passiert, weswegen sie einen Grund hätten Griffindor so viele Punkte ab zu ziehen.'' _sprach Hermione ihn von der Seite an.  
Die Blicke waren nun auf die junge Hexe gerichtet, welche ein wenig zu Selbstsicher vor den ehemaligen Todesser stand. Zuerst drehten sich seine Augen und dann sein Körper zu ihr. Unmerklich schien er zu überlegen.

_ Langsam trieb sie es auf die Spitze. Sie war der Grund für seine Gereiztheit und doch ließ er sie immer wieder Recht behalten. Außer diesmal._

_''Weitere 20 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und sie kommen heute zu mir zum Nachsitzen Miss Granger!'' _erwiderte Snape und musterte die junge Frau vor ihm. Entsetzten ging bei den Griffindors um und Hermione schien überrascht von der Aussage des Mannes zu sein.  
_''Aber Professor..'' _stotterte sie, hielt aber inne als dieser ihr einen tötenden Blick zu warf.  
Er drehte sich um und begab sich an die Tafel, wobei er Hermione links liegen ließ.

Xxx

Hermione begab sich erneut auf den Weg nach unten in die Kerker. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl allein mit Snape zu sein. Sie dachte an den Wendepunkt zurück.

Damals hatte sie ihr Buch vergessen und war nochmal zurück in die Kerker gekommen. Snape hatte an einem Veriteraserum gebraut und probierte etwas davon um zu sehen ob er wirkt.  
Eine komisch ungünstige Situation war das gewesen. Er hatte sie gebeten ihn etwas zu fragen, was auch immer sie wollte.  
Da hatte der Lockenkopf ihm eine entscheidende Frage gestellt, die er durchaus nicht erwartete.  
_Mögen sie mich Professor?  
_Sie weiß selber nicht auf was sie hinaus wollte mit dieser Frage und doch hatte es sie schon immer interessiert, was der geheimnisvolle Zauberer der Dunklen Magie nun von ihr hält. Unerwarteter weise gestand er ihr dann leider ungewollt seine Liebe. Erschrocken von diesem Glück hatte sie ihn umarmt, bis sie realisierte was sie tat, verschwand sie und ließ einen entsetzten Mann zurück.  
Sie verfluchte sich bis heute ihre Chance verpasst zu haben und doch hoffte sie immer wieder darauf so nah bei ihm zu sein.

Xxx

_''Herein!''_ donnerte es von innen. Hermione trat schüchtern ein und ging auf ihren Professor zu. Dieser saß auf seinen Stuhl und blickte Hermione Gedanken versunken an. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie und ließ sie unruhige werden.  
_''Sie waren ein unartiges Mädchen Miss Granger, wissen sie das ?'' _sagte er fest und beobachtete wie sich die Pupillen seiner liebsten Schülerin weiteten.  
Der Lockenkopf brachte keinen Ton raus. Ein schnippisches Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht und er zog gespielt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
_''Ich meine mein Verlangen nach ihnen so schamlos für sie auszunutzen natürlich. Woran haben sie denn gedacht.'' _ meinte er weiter.  
Hermione wurde rot. Sie merkte, dass er mit ihr spielte und war bereit alles zu geben.  
_''Bitte Professor, sie sind doch in der Lage sich richtig zu verhalten'' _konterte die Hexe.

Snape stand abrupt auf und stellte sich vor Hermione, wobei er sie gegen den Tisch drängte und ganz nah an ihr Ohr kam. _''Ich kann mich durchaus zurück halten Miss Granger, aber sie..''_ flüsterte er.  
Die junge Hexe wurde rot und ihre Kniee weicher.  
Ihr Atem stockte _''Severus''_. Der Tränkemeister biss ihr leicht in den Hals.  
_''Bitte Miss Granger es heißt immer noch Professor für sie!''_ zischte er.  
Dann küsste er sie Leidenschaftlich und sie ließ ihn mit Freude gewähren. Der Kuss wurde aufgelöst.  
_''Professor'', _sie stockte _''...Ich...ich war ein unartiges Mädchen''_.

Lustvoll sah sie ihm in die Augen. Ruckartig, aus Angst sie würde es sich noch anders überlegen, drehte er sie um und drückte ihren Oberkörper auf den Tisch. Sie trug eine Rock, was dem Lehrer leichtes Spiel machte. Er streichelte sanft ihre Schenkel und führte sie immer näher an ihr Höschen.  
Galant voll streichelte er über ihren Hintern und zog ihren blaues Höschen mit spitze bis ganz nach unten.  
Mit unsicherem Schritt hüpfte sie raus. Er drückte sie wieder runter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr  
_''Entspann dich und genieße deine Strafe''.  
_Er war nun wider unten an ihren Füßen und küsste sich seinen Weg nach oben. Sie wimmerte als er an ihren nassen Öffnung angelangt war.

Auf einmal schlug er auf ihren Hintern.  
_''Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt zu sprechen Miss Granger!'' _zischte er und schlug erneut auf den runden Po der Hexe, welche sich zusammen riss um nicht los zuschreien.  
Er fing an mit seiner Hand um die Klitoris zu kreisen und schlug aber plötzlich erneut zu.  
_''Ja Professor''_ stöhnte sie ihre Antwort.  
Zufrieden begab sich Severus mit seinem Mund nach unten zu seinen Händen. Der Hintern war jetzt nun Rot und empfindlich und so biss er zum Spaß einmal in jede Pobacke, wobei er spürte wie Hermione sich zusammenriss.  
Er erhöhte den Druck auf der Klitoris und er hörte wie die junge Hexe auf stöhnte.  
Erneut schlug er zu, musste aber feststellen, dass sich Hermione nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Sanft drehte er sie um und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

Severus streifte ihr Oberteil weg und entfernte ihren BH. Liebevoll und doch gebieterisch schaute er in ihre verlegenen Augen. Er zog sich das Shirt aus und fing an sein Objekt der Begierde zu küssen. Sein Mund wanderte weiter und liebkoste nun die Knospen der jungen Frau. Erlegte sie zurück und küsste nun weiter Richtung Süden. Mit langsamen Zungen Bewegungen fing er an sie Oral zu befriedigen. Sie hatte immer noch nicht das Recht etwas zu sagen aber ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und gierig streckte sie sich ihm entgegen.  
Doch er ließ von ihr ab. Verblüfft richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte ihn fragen an. Snape lächelte schelmisch und zog sich seine Hose samt Unterhose vor ihr aus.  
Hermiones Augen waren auf die ganze Pracht des Professors gerichtet und ihre Wangen färbten sich noch weiter rosa.  
_''Willst du ihn anfassen, dies könnte deine Strafe durchaus lindern'' _hauchte er.  
Gebannt stand Hermione auf und bückte sich vor ihn. Sein Penis spürte ihre Atmung und streckte sich ihr entgegen. Zögerlich leckte sie an seiner Spitze und hörte ein knurren aus der Kehle des Mannes. Sie nahm ihn in den Mund und versuchte alles damit zu tun was sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.  
Sie saugte, sie leckte und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.  
Severus schritt ein, weil auch er langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Er nahm sie hoch und setzte sie wieder auf den Tisch. Ohne abzuwarten stieß er in sie ein. zuerst verzog Hermione ein wenig vor Schmerz das Gesicht . Doch der Professor machte liebevoll und langsam weiter. Es fing an ihr zu gefallen und er begann damit schneller und stärker zu werden. Die beiden steigerten sich in Extase und Hermione Gestöhne wurde immer unkontrollierte, wie auch die Stöße von Severus. Sie sah Sterne vor sich und spürte eine Wärme durch ihren ganzen Körper laufen. Vollkommene Ruhe und Lockerheit hatte sie gepackt. Auch Snape war erfüllt und außer Atem.

Am Ende umschlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Severus küsste sie und beide waren glücklich, dass Zufälle manchmal Glück im Unglück bringen.

-Ende-


End file.
